therepliversesagafandomcom-20200214-history
First Doctor
| Borg = | Species =Gallifreyan | Gender =Male | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = | Hair Color =White | Original Reality =Doctor Who (Series) | Homeworld =Gallifrey | Birthplace = | Born = | Temporal Displacement = | Died = | Affiliation = | Mother = | Father = | Sibling(s) = | Marital Status = | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Other Relatives =Susan Forman Grand-daughter | Occupation =Time Traveller | PrevAssign = | Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = | Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = }} The First incarnation of the Time Lord who became known as the Doctor, his travels through time space were mostly random owing to faulty components in his TARDIS. (PROSE: Time and Relative) =History= The Doctor began travelling after stealing his TARDIS, as he wanted to explore the universe, as opposed to his people, who were content to just observe. Initially, he travelled with his granddaughter Susan Foreman, but was forced to abruptly depart 1963 with Susan's teachers Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright, kidnapping them from their own time. After much travel with Ian and Barbara, he bade Susan farewell to allow her to live a happier life with a man with whom she had fallen in love. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) Following Susan's departure, the Doctor travelled for a short time with Ian and Barbara, before happening upon the planet Dido, a planet he knew from previous journeys. Here, he invited a new travelling companion to join him, Vicki Pallister. She reminded him of Susan and the Doctor saw her as a surrogate to fill her spot in his travels with Ian and Barbara. (TV: The Rescue) Later, during a confrontation with the Daleks, the Doctor used one of their time capsules to return Ian and Barbara to their proper time - something he had been unable to manage with his TARDIS. (TV: The Chase) Vicki eventually left the Doctor's company as well, also after falling in love with a man she met on one of their travels. (TV: The Myth Makers) Soon after the departure of Ian and Barbara, the Doctor and Vicki had gained a new companion in Steven Taylor, with whom the Doctor had a relatively uneasy relationship. Steven soon became bitter towards him, blaming him for the several deaths of their traveling companions; Katarina and Sara Kingdom, but eventually forgave him. Oliver Harper joined them on their travels but was killed shortly afterward on Grace Alone in the 23rd century. They were then joined by Dodo Chaplet. Ultimately, Dodo was injured in an adventure and decided to remain home in her own time, while Steven decided to stay to help a civilisation they had encountered. Shortly before his battle with the Cybermen of Mondas in Antarctica in December 1986 the Doctor had gained two new companions in Ben Jackson and Polly Wright, to whom he was much more kind; he hoped to prevent them from leaving as Steven had. He met his end after battling the Cybermen for the first time. He was forced to regenerate into his second body from exhaustion and a loss of strength to maintain his ancient body. At some point, he was taken from his own timeline, and sent by his fellow Time Lords to assist his immediate successors, during the events depicted in the TV story 'The Three Doctors'. Trapped in a time eddy, he appeared on a monitor in the control room of the TARDIS, describing his replacements as 'A dandy and a clown'. Real World Created by Sydney Newman, and developed by Cecil Webber, the First Doctor made his debut in An Unearthly Child, portrayed by William Hartnell Page 312 (Clive Dunn could also be regarded as portraying the First Doctor, as he used Hartnell's wig and cape in a comedy skit from It's a Square World in December 1963, which resulted in Television Centre being blasted into space) Issue 459 Page 72|group="N"}} =Trivia= The Eleventh Doctor has a photograph of the First Doctor on his library card. Vampires in Venice =References= Notes Sources Category:Doctor Who Category:Characters Category:The Doctor